The Depths of Night
by masterpo500
Summary: The Dragon Warrior and the Furious five find themselves at war with a Tiger tribe in search for the leader's daughter. Who will it be? Why are they so fierce? Who is the leader? Minor TiPo


**Hey Everyone this is my first fanfic ever! Hope it turns out good. LET'S HIT IT!**

 **Prologue**

If you look at China right now all you see is fields of ash and dust from a war that has come to pass. It was destiny that caused such a war. China has met a downfall to a tribe of berserkers. All that remains of good is a Master and his student.

In the middle of a burned down village you see a red panda and a black and white panda bear hovering over a limp tiger with cuts and bruises all over it. The panda bear can be seen crying over the tiger as it seemed to be dead.

"The war is lost, panda they won. It is time to give up." The red panda said as he put his paw on the panda bear's back. "You will see, her again someday."

 _When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

 _When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

 _And with the cataclysm raining down_

 _Insides crying, "Save me now!"_

 _You were there, impossibly alone_

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_

 _And let it go. Let it go_

 _And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

 _As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

 _You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

 _Falling into empty space_

 _No one there to catch you in their arms_

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_

 _And let it go. Let it go_

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_

 _And let it go. Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_

 _And let it go. Let it go_

 _"Iridescent" by Linkin Park_

 **Chapter 1**

Present day

It was a nice summer day in the Valley of Peace. The village was alive with people shopping or eating at 's noodle shop. Everyone was going about their business not knowing that a great evil has risen.

At the top of a mountain lies the Jade Palace where the greatest master's in all of China live. Master Mantis, master of mantis style. Master Viper, master of viper style. Master Crane, master of crane style. Master Monkey, master of monkey style. Master Tigress, master of tiger style. The Dragon Warrior Po, master of panda style, and finally Grandmaster Shifu, The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five's instructor.

All the masters were training like usual. "Again" Master Shifu said as he watched Po and Tigress spar. "Get ready to FEEL THE THUNDER!" Po said then charged at Tigress. Po lashed out a roundhouse kick, but Tigress blocked it and countered with a palm strike to Po's stomach. "Oof! Nice…one." Po said.

"Master Shifu, Master Shifu!" Zeng the messenger said "What is it?!" Shifu asked while rushing over to him "Bandits in the valley!" The goose exclaimed. "Students bring these bandits to justice!" Master Shifu said to all of his students "Yes Master!" They all said in unison.

When Po and the five got to the bandits, they noticed that one of them was a tiger. The tiger looked at Tigress and said "A female! Capture her!" Two wolves charged at Tigress, but Po rushed over and tackled both of them to the ground and knocked them out. Little did Po know that they were now surrounded by Tigers.

One of the Tigers shot a dart into Tigress's neck and she fell to the ground. Po got up and went for the tiger that shot the dart, but before he could get to him Po blacked out. The last thing he saw was the rest of the five getting shot with darts and Tigress being dragged away. Po reached out for Tigress and whispered "Tigress...no…" Then he blacked out.

 **Hey guys this is the end of chapter 1. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Sorry this is my first fanfic and i know this chapter is short. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
